The Life Story of a Giglio Nero Right Hand Man
by SkylarkPrincess18
Summary: A possible scenario for Gammas childhood and his time at the Giglio Nero until Arias death. Includes Gamma x Aria, oneshot


**Warning: Gamma x Aria****_  
_****Aria Part can be found in my fanfictions.**

* * *

_Fine. I´ll tell you the story of my life, if you want to listen. But one thing before I start. My real name isn´t Gamma. I´ll tell you later why I changed it and for which reason I chose Gamma to be my name from then on. But now let's start with my story._

  
Everything starts in my childhood of course. My father left me and my mother when I was about two years old, I think he was fed up with looking after a weak wife and a troublesome son. Of course we were poor and my mother had to work, therefore I was alone for most of the time. My mother often told me about my father being a stupid and mean person, therefore I decided that I don´t want to be like that. I gave my best to learn as many things as I could and I was pretty good at natural sciences, especially math. For a while I thought I´d be able to get a well-paid job after school and help my mother living a better life. But everything went different because my mother got into an accident and died around the seventh year of my life. From that day I didn´t have anything or anyone and tried to survive by stealing, begging and working. But that´s not an easy task for a child.  
When I was around 10 years old I made a mistake which turned into a chance later. I tried to steal something in a large mansion, I taught nobody would pay attention to a child but once I got to a room I wanted to sneak in I got caught.  
Without knowing I tried to steal from a mafia family called Giglio Nero. I was interrogated by different people but I didn´t tell them anything. Then I was introduced to a kind and beautiful woman with the name Luce Giglio Nero. She asked about my name and I hesitated. Then I told her my name was Gamma. I chose this name because I heard it during my math class and it seemed kind of important for higher math. Afterwards I sticked to this name because I thought it was a perfect time for a change of my life and changing my name was part of it.  
Luce finally made me talk about everything but I got the feeling she already knew. I was seriously surprised when she asked me if I wanted to stay and be a member of the family. She gave me that sad, but unbelievable kind smile I grow to love with at first sight. Luce decided to forgive my crime once I joined the family. As a condition she wanted me to babysit her daughter Aria.

Later she introduced me to some important members of her family until suddenly the meeting was interrupted by a small green-haired girl. Obviously this girl was the daughter of the boss. She stuttered and tried to run away but her mother prevented her from it. Instead she told her to show me around and so she did. Nearly breaking my arm while doing it. Seriously at first I wasn´t that happy about this babysitting job. Aria was energetic, naive and immature. But then, two days later her mother died of a sudden death. I was really shocked because she had been that kind and nice and it didn´t seem like she was ill at all! Aria was really sad afterwards and it was hard to bear with that sadness. That silly girl was crying and I just wanted her to stop.  
I think Aria was thinking of me as her best friend afterwards, but I always thought of her as an annoying brat. Except for the moments she was crying. Not because I hated the fact she was crying, but more the fact that she wasn´t smiling. It was the only thing I liked about her from the first time we met. That beautiful smile that made ones heart lighter.  
Over the following years we grew closer and I started to accept her as a sister-like person, but later I noticed something among her subordinates and I couldn´t let it be like that.

Even though the family really loved her, some started to think of her as a weak and naïve girl. Not suitable to follow Luce as the Giglio Nero boss. Of course Aria wasn´t weak, actually she was rather strong, but she didn´t want to show it off and avoided every kind of conflict.  
I decided to support her and strengthen her position at the boss. I started with her name, instead of calling her Aria like everyone else did, I started to call her "the boss". I don´t think she liked it, but many of the others did like I did. It was a real success.  
And maybe everything would have been perfect if it wasn´t for a certain meeting. It was after a fight and some people had been hurt, one even died. An unnecessary death because he´d been careless. Aria thought of it as her own fault and I think I wasn´t really helpful trying to calm her down.

At the next day I was at the towns pub on the evening and I think I had been drinking too much, because I can´t remember anything. At the next day they told me I broke into Arias room through the window and she nearly shot me, but gladly I was only thrown out. It was really embarrassing and even though I apologized to her, I think everyone was making fun of me for at least one month.  
Around that time Aria told me something I didn´t understand at first, but it should be the fatality of my life. She had been talking about some kind of curse and told me her mother had died because of this curse as well. Maybe everything would have worked out better if I had listened to her more carefully. I should have done anything. But I think I already loved her so much that I didn´t want to know about it. I didn´t want to think about her death or a curse and I was concerned with my own things too much.  
On the next day she was back to her usual self. Loud, smiling, laughing, making fun of me or the other subordinates. Sitting on our beds once we were injured and listening to our thoughts and complains.

I am still dreaming about that special day sometimes. I returned to the mansion and the others told me that she was in her room, but she had locked the door and she didn´t want to talk to anyone. I decided to watch over her and sat on the floor around the corner, listening if she´d open her door. Once she did and left her room I sneaked inside and waited for her to return. Obviously she had been hungry. Once she came back I wanted to talk to her and suddenly she started to cry. I tried to calm her down and stayed at her side. It wasn´t easy to not touch her, now that I had recognized that she wasn´t my annoying little sister anymore, but a grown up woman I loved.  
I turned into her emotional support and she´d let me touch her, comfort her and even kiss her. Once no one was watching of course but she was really happy once I had the guts to tell her, that I really loved her. We grew to be lovers and I was happy with that. She was beautiful, kind and strong. She was perfect.  
It was more than just kisses that one night and I thought I´d have a chance for a perfect life. I wouldn´t make the same mistakes my father did. I´d never leave Aria and I wanted her as my wife. I wanted our children to grow up as kind as she and her mother had been. They´d marry their own perfect partners and some day we´d sit on the balcony watching our grandchildren playing in the garden.

I was disenchanted with that dreams on the next morning. The lovingly Aria of the evening had vanished and instead she told me to not touch her again. That she didn´t love me and didn´t care about me at all. Every other man was as pleasurable as I was. Now I think she didn´t mean what she said but at that time I was shocked and tried to get away as fast as possible. She avoided me afterwards and then she disappeared for several months. This gave me the time to accept that I could be her lover. Whatever it was, something made it impossible for her to love anyone.  
I decided to be more distant, because I didn´t want to be a burden for her. If she didn´t want my love, I´d do everything for her as my boss. After all she couldn´t get rid of me at all because I had already decided to protect her with all my strength for the rest of her life.

The rest of her life shouldn't be too long. It was drawing near rather fast. She suddenly went ill and I was really worried about it, because her mother had died of an illness as well. I still remember her smile on that day as she sent me on a mission against the Gesso Family. She told me she was dying, but I didn´t want to believe her. It was more like an usual cold.  
The bright smile she showed as I left the room was the last thing I remember of her, because as I returned two days later the love of my life was already dead. My world shattered into piece as my heart did. I couldn´t protect her.

As I was standing at the side of her bed a young girl came into the room. She was looking like Aria a lot and she had Arias necklace. At the sight of the necklace I immediately got angry, even though the girl told me she was her daughter. Genkishi tried to convince me, but I couldn´t accept it. My only love belonged to Aria, so did my loyalty as a boss!  
I said I wanted that girl to disappear, but actually I wanted back MY girl. The fact that Yuni could smile at her mother's bed made me even angrier until I recognized her wet sleeve, the fact that she´d been crying. She was exactly like her mother. It was like Aria was standing in front of me and I decided to protect her. I couldn´t protect Aria, but I would definitely protect her daughter.

The conflicts with the Gesso grew even heavier and one day Genkishi was heavily injured. At the same day Yuni decided to go to his place and my heart was broken for the second time.

* * *

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


End file.
